


you don't need to clean after an apocalypse

by tomkitty



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: Ever notice how when Five is done with something he usually just tosses it away rather than just placing it down?





	you don't need to clean after an apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a cute thing about the siblings being supportive of each other. It's what they deserve.

They don’t really mind it at first. Some clothing here, a bit of trash there. They chalk it up to Five being a teen.

“He’s not a teen, his consciousness is 58 remember?” Klaus says. He should know, Five shouts it at him every time Klaus calls his ‘short stack’ or any other variety of kid nicknames he can think of.

“But he looks like he’s thirteen, maybe he’s just trying to act the part?” Allison says. She has Claire after all, she knows how kids can be.

Diego snorts at that. “Seriously? Can you imagine Five wanting to act like a kid? He didn’t even act like a kid when we actually were kids.”

It was then that Five appeared in the room, newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. They watch as Five downs the rest of the coffee in one go and proceeds to toss the mug to the side.

It shatters. Shards of glass scattering along the floor, the last dregs of coffee creating a small puddle. Five doesn’t even flinch.

“Five!” Allison exclaims, standing up suddenly.

“Huh? What?” Five says looking up from the newspaper.

“What the hell man!” Diego shouts.

“What!” Five shouts back, feeling ganged up on. What did he even do?

Klaus shares a look with Ben before turning back to Five, “Uh, you kinda broke a perfectly good mug there half pint.”

Five blinks at them and then glances to the side where the shattered remains of the glass lay. “Oh,” he looks small all of a sudden. “I didn’t even notice. It’s not like I needed to keep the place clean in the apocalypse. Sometimes I forget I’m not there anymore.”

Oh.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Diego says. “It just takes some getting used to right?”

“Yeah, and we can help you remember if you need it!” Allison suggests beaming at him. “In the meantime, wanna give me a hand cleaning up this glass?”

Five smiles at his siblings, “Yeah of course.” He makes an aborted movement, about to toss the newspaper to the side but then freezes.

Klaus gets up then and grabs for the newspaper. “I’ll take this yeah? Put it on the side.”

Five smiles again, nodding his thanks to Klaus and feeling grateful to have such a supportive family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
